Dog Days
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: A short fic about someone's true nature and real identity...and it's not about JOEY!!!
1. Default Chapter

Dog Days  
  
Note: As I was reading a Yu-Gi-Oh manga No. 1, the first page shows a jackel headed guy carrying the Milliuem Puzzle in his hand as he challanges a mortal in the game of darkness.  
  
I seen that guy before, the jackel headed guy that is. He was in another picture, weighing a mortal's heart on the scale to judge and see if he was worthy for enterance into the realm with Orisis.  
  
Guess who also uses a scale to judge people as well?  
  
Shadi.  
  
I then got bored and decided to draw Anubis being the caretaker of Ankh and Scales, have him dressed up as Shadi. Please, do not get offended of this fic and my drawing. Plus, my scanner is evil.   
  
Okay, so I've taken an idea of "Ankh" and "Scales" from Indigo's fic "Three In One Combo". I already told her I was going to use it in one of my fics. So please credit her by reading and reviwing her fic.   
  
I guess I should also credit Mummies Alive, a show that gave the God Of Death of a this quiet nimble and bumbling attitude almost like Shadi. Anubis was one of my favorite characters from the series. Damn! Bring that show back!   
  
I also gave Anubis a tail since he is part dog in a way. Or what is normally called now, Furcadian or Anipromorphic.  
  
Now that's done, enjoy!   
  
By the way, I'm an athetist...so I don't believe at all in the stuff of God and such.  
  
****  
  
I like mortals. There are the most curious and dangerous creatures we've ever created. They tend to defy us and think they are the top species in the entire universe.  
  
Oh, how very wrong they truely are.  
  
What I like about mortals is that they are very vicious. They can kill millions and millions in such destructive ways for solving problems...yet it's hard for them for at least talk it out. They want to be perfect, but they can never be.   
  
I can relate to that. I'm not perfect either. I have made some mistakes in my everlasting life. Like giving Amon-Ra Yami's trinkets to the wrong people.  
  
Oooh, bad me. How was I supposed to know that the ring held that theif who wants to gain all seven items?! I only made the items, not create the souls that are sentance to live in these items!  
  
(Next time I ever get a chance to see him again, which I shall since I hold two items of them in my possesions, I guess I have to "summon" Anubis to show this silver haired lanky bastard back in his mortal's destiny. I created the items and I can instantly destroy them with ease.   
  
No one dares defies a God and if they do...  
  
My "game penately" will be far worse than any punishment or death anyone can ever imagine. Grrr...)  
  
Well...I do know that these items had a bit of my dark essence in them since I was the creator and caretaker of them. Now almost every item holds a "darkness" due to me being the constant caretaker.   
  
(Perhaps it's my fault I brought Bakura back due to my powers. I feel that Yami had stopped praying for me cause of that.)   
  
Save for Scales and Ankh. My powers rubbed on them quite differently and caused those two to help me release my true nature on those who weren't the true owners or stolen the legendary items.   
  
I have to love these two. They're the only items I haven't found owners for or they refused to be owed.   
  
But I don't think I can ever part with them, even if they tend to drive me off the wall at times. A God needs some compaignions as well during his long immortality with the realm of the mortals.  
  
They all think I'm some crazed turban wearing freak who still believes in the myths of anipromorphic gods and sells rare items to make a good buck or two. I should still believe in the myths.  
  
I am a part of them...more likely a God...  
  
Yes, you heard right. I'm a God. You should now all gravel and bow at my feet. Just because I was worshipped 3000 years ago, doesn't mean it must stop just because another religion says that there is only one god in this world.  
  
You might get lucky if you do. I'm not saying you will, but I always thank my followers. It's what every God should do.   
  
Well...except Set who's just a crazy dog.  
  
Just like me at times. *grins*   
  
****  
  
It was hot.   
  
Hot enough to fry a dog on the sidewalk. (Bad pun, nee?) It was quite bad for business in the heat striken town, even a bad day for not having much deaths since most of the villagers were basically too hot to do anything.  
  
It didn't seem to bother one person. In fact, this person grew slightly tired when it was this hot. It was almost basking in the warmy haze of the great legendary golden bird.   
  
"Told ya it won't work," a voice muttered, "opening the shop in this heat. Even the theives gave this day a break."   
  
Oh well, it was worth a shot anyways. Maybe heading home should be a good idea. The face mask was starting to stick to his fur. The mortal realm had made it such easier for some mortal to disguise as another mortal. This tended to confuse him at times when someone had annoy the deity and was going to die for that...  
  
But it never worked.  
  
His scent lead him to him like a common dog finding prey and vaniquish the retched soul into the deaths of Hell. Then he adapted this wonderful technique of hiding one's true self from others by disguising himself as a "faithful servant" of Anubis and caretaker of the precious legendary Milliuem Items, Shadi.  
  
It worked perfectly. The mortals he met and the destined owners always saw him as a man. When he did "summon" Anubis, he made a projectile of his true self. Mortals knew that Shadi had a very strong bond to the God of the Dead and dare not show harm to the man.   
  
Yet, get this! No one ever thought that maybe Shadi and Anubis were one in the same!!! Humans may be the smartest creatures, yet they can be very dull at times.   
  
"All right," he said, "we'll head home. Just promise me you won't get into an agurement with Scales again when we're home."   
  
"Fine."  
  
Trying to get these two to stop aguring with each other? That was like a miracle almost a God could do...but it was possible.  
  
The man began to close his shop table for the day. The heat was starting to get on his physical form. He had heard from various reports on the magic box that it could be the cause of pollution from very different humans. Some humans predicted that the powerful Ra has only 500 years left before it ends.  
  
Strange. Being the God of the Dead seems worthless by now, almost anyone can become a God of the Dead by slaughtering countless lives by their hands. Some mortals can even reach out to deceased loved ones with a mere board or have a "show" on the magic box.   
  
That's why he's taken the role of Shadi instead. Instead of trying to seek out for others to kill, he can cope and understand mortals by living with them. Is that so wrong to have a God living along with humans?  
  
Oh yes, and taking great care of the two legendary items which are keys to a certain sachophigi.   
  
****  
  
He calmly was walking down the village, passing by as he wore his casual attire. As he walked by, no one seemed to notice a thin long black tail that was dragging behind this white cloaked man. The tail started to wave back and forth as the man continue to walk.  
  
"Uh..." a voice started to whisper, "your tail is waving again. I told you should hide it, but you never listen."  
  
"So what?" he replied back, "Let it wave. I don't think it likes being cooped underneath all these white robes I wear."  
  
"It's for your own safety! Mortals may find it weird if they see another mortal with a black tail like yours!!!"  
  
"But they did have one many years ago and besides, everyone else is so hot that they can't do anything at all."   
  
"By Ra, I hope you're right."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
The man continued to walk down the village as he was heading home. He was unware that there was someone else setting his eyes upon the common follower of Anubis. He will soon finally get what he came for and become much more powerful. This person manged to hide himself clearly from the absent minded pefect deity.  
  
Then again, the cloaked man did mention that he wasn't all that perfect.   
  
****  
  
Ehe hee hee...since I have a party to go to, my mom's wedding annersary. I conclude this short fic in the next chapter. Expect lots and lots of Yami Bakura's bashing and a few canine jokes.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	2. The Truth Revealed

Dog Days  
  
And here's part two. With a bit of information on how the Magician of Black Chaos was created. A bit violent, so skip it if you get offended by it.  
  
Oh yeah...there's one thing I have finally proven that is nearly impossible to enjoy and is really is some advice. Maybe I leaned a lesson from priming effects, which is the modern term of an old catch phrase "monkey see, monkey do."  
  
Drinking red wine and reading comics don't mix. I tried it last night and ended up really tipsy and out of it. I even wanted to strip naked in public.   
  
Chaos: !!!!!  
  
Likewise, my sis talked me out of it. See kids, acheehall is bad...  
  
Choas: *pousts slightly*  
  
Now my head hurts while writting this fic. Oww...  
  
****  
  
"ANUBIS!!!" Set growled, "GET YOUR SPINELESS JACKEL HEADED HIDE RIGHT HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"Of course," Anubis said as he comfronted the other deity and bowed to him.  
  
"That's more like it. Come here, I want to show you something."  
  
Set then lead the way as Anubis humblely followed the chaotic dog god into another room. Anubis sniffed the air softly and realized this room was a ceremoriol offering room. In the center of the room was a mystical spellcasting circle on the ground. Beside the sides of the circle were two creatures, a Baby Dragon and a Feral Imp, each one chained onto a mysterious carved candles.  
  
Anubis then looked towards Set.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Anubis asked.  
  
"These weak level four pups are going to awaken one of my greatest servants ever," Set replied to himself, "a servant fused with my chaotic powers running in his cold heartless vains and is an embodement of the lovely Black Magician. He shall be my greatest weapon in taking down Amon-Ra Yami once and for all!! Then I shall be the true ruler of the Shadow Games as I once was!!!! That pharoah will never mess with my powers of darkness anymore!!!"  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
Set then snapped his fingers. The chains then gripped onto the creatures, drawing out blood from their weak bodies. The creatures started screaming in vain as they struggle effortless to break free from these chains. Their attempts were silence as the chains broke their necks and the candles' flames started to go brighter...holding the souls of these creatures in their bickering flames.  
  
Set watched this with delight. Anubis, on the other hand...looked almost frighten as he watched. Ironic for a God who sentances others to their death with a mystical scale.  
  
The two creatures' cries were no more. The candles still kfickered their flames. Blood ran from their dead corpses and onto the floor. Then the blood from the creatures started to flow covering the circle. Yet...  
  
Something was emerging from the pool of blood created from the hapless corpses. He arosed from the bloody cricle, showing that parts of his suit shown the color of the blood as well. His arms were crossed as he held onto a blue staff, which was similiar to the Black Magician...but not quite. He was dressed in leather, wearing black marking on his blue skinned face, his hat he wore suggested he was a cyndical dark jester and not a magician born from the light of darkness.  
  
His jet black hair was flowing behind him as he then opened his eyes, gazing upon the two deites. Set then pointed to his creation as he faced Anubis.  
  
"This is it," Set cackled with delight, "this is my heir who shall donned my greatest choatic powers when I pass on. I give you...my Magician of Black Choas."  
  
Yep, I was right. Set is just one crazy doggie.   
  
****  
  
The cloaked man finally arrived home. His home was quite different thant any other mortal's home. For starters, he lives in the deep cool depths of the underground. Not to mention, it's also the home of a tomb as well.  
  
Scales was awaiting for them as he was one the table.  
  
"About time you came back," Scales commented, "it was a stupid idea anyways to go out on a day for the dogs."  
  
"Don't talk bad about our master!" the Ankh around the man's neck cried out, "He even showed his tail!!! He could had blown our cover cause of that!"  
  
"Oooh. Wow, you're finally a bad boy, Shadi. A real bad boy."  
  
"Cut it out Scales!!!"  
  
"Make me, you over grown necklace!!"  
  
The man looked at both of the relics.  
  
"Enough," Shadi replied, "I'm in a very good mood today, which tends to be very rare. Now, just let me get this mask off and..."  
  
Before the cloaked man could do such a thing, footsteps were being heard. Someone had entered this sacred tomb in hopes to steal what treasure lies within.  
  
"Ahh!!!" the Ankh cried, "An intruder!!! I knew showing your tail in public will arouse supisions."   
  
"Wuss..." Scale muttered.  
  
"I am not a wuss!!!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
Great. Why can't the caretaker of the legendary Milliuem Items at least have some peace and quiet for at least one...  
  
"Oh," a voice replied, "you'll get your peace and quiet...once I get rid of you."  
  
What?  
  
He turned around to face who it was that entered his humble home. Well, speak of the devil...  
  
It's the pesky ring theif.   
  
****   
  
The white haired yami glared towards the cloaked man.   
  
"You know why I'm here Shadi..." Bakura muttered, "and this time I'll get those items."  
  
"Hmpt..." Shadi replied with a smirk on his face and his tail was still waving, "try if you like. Even with two items in your possesion, you still won't be able to defeat me."   
  
"Grr...We'll see after I rip your face off, dog worshipper!"  
  
The posessed vile yami theif lunged at the cloaked caretaker. His right hand grasped onto Shadi's skin, pulling roughly onto the skin as if he was peeling away a fruit.   
  
"SHADI!!!" Ankh cried, "NO!!!!"  
  
Shadi then moved away as he quickly covered his face with his hands as if he really did get his "face" pulled off from his body. The yami looked at him oddly. Strange, he should be dead or at least have some blood on the floor. His fingers didn't seem to hold something that was human flesh.   
  
In fact, the skin he just ripped off from Shadi felt like a rubber substance.   
  
There was no blood...but the yami noticed a black thin tail waving behind Shadi. Wait on a sec?!! A thin black tail?!!! Since when do followers of Anubis have a tail like Anubis as well?!!  
  
"Idiot..." Shadi muttered, "you just revealed my true form."  
  
The yami looked at the cowering Shadi.   
  
"T-true...f-form?" Bakura growled, "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Not only am I a follower of the jackel headed God of the Dead, Anubis..." Shadi began, "but..."  
  
"But what???"  
  
Shadi turned around to face the yami as he lowered his hands to reveal a black jackel face. He then removed his turban to reveal his other true features. His headress dangled onto the side of his face as his black pointed ears raised slightly, flickering a bit as he looked at the yami.  
  
"I'm also the God Anubis as well," he said.  
  
What?!! This can't be! Who would ever thought that...  
  
Wait on a sec, he could fight this God!!! He then quickly picked up a duel monster card from his deck...  
  
But before he could use it, Anubis gave a slight gesture and sent the white hair yami flying across the room, smacking into the stone walls ass his cards flew over the place.  
  
Scales looked at Bakura.  
  
"Oooh..." Scales said, "that's gotta hurt."  
  
The theif got up once gain. His body was showing off an aura of darkness...a darkness very similiar to Anubis. His white hair then stood up high, looking sharp and deadly, glaring at the jackel headed God.   
  
"You're going to pay for that," Bakura growl.   
  
****  
  
A small group was running down thew heat stricken streets, lead by someone who looked similiar to the white hair theif, but too innocent looking.   
  
"This way!!" Ryou cried as he continued to run, "If we don't hurry, I fear that Shadi is truely done for and we'll have a slightly power hungry Bakura!"  
  
"I won't let that happen," Yami replied.  
  
"Who would ever thought your yami was going to trick us taking a trip to Egypt just so he can swipe Shadi's items for himself?" Joey asked, "And I bet he wanted us to suffer by dying in his heat."   
  
"It's almost hot enough to fry a..." Tristan began.  
  
"Don't even think of saying that!!!" Joey hissed, "I'm finally glad that Kaiba ain't around for that!!"  
  
"Geez, man. I'm sorry."  
  
"Guys!" Yugi cried out, "We gotta stop and find Bakura befor..."   
  
"Over there!!" Ryou yelled at he pointed to an entrance, "Bakura is there all right."  
  
It was a pathway that lead underground, almost like a basement. The door was open and there was a slight sound of a brawl that was happening.  
  
"What's going on down there?" Yugi asked, " It's like two cocker spainels duking it in a WCW match."  
  
"HEY!!!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Whatever it is..." Yami said, "we must stop Bakura from aquiring any more items."   
  
And so the group followed the pathway in hops to stop that white haired yami.   
  
****   
  
Oh, there was a fight going on all right, but...  
  
No one expected this. The two hirakies and their friends were shocked than they were amazed of what was really going on within the underground tomb. It looked like...could it? Were they all actually seeing things?  
  
No. Because Bukura was screaming like a baby girl as the jackel headed person, who wore the exact same clothing as Shadi, threw the petty ring theif roughly onto the ground...causing a few of the yami's bones to slightly shatter and he give out a wincing yelp.   
  
"Whoo hoo!!!" Scales cried out, "I knew it'll come to this!! Come one and bitch slap that ring spirit right back in his place!!"   
  
"Master been watching a bit too much of those wrestling programs on the magic box again," Ankh sighed.  
  
"What...in....Ra??" Yami asked as he looked around.  
  
"Is that all you got, mortal?!" Anubis taunted as he looked down at Bakura, "I seen my grandma to put up a better than this!!! And she's been dead for 6000 years!!! Be glad I'm in my happy moods now, so I won't send your pitiful soul along with the other worthless theives down below."  
  
Bakura couldn't reply with any words. The excrutuiating pain he felt all over his body was too much. This was the first time that the yami was in more pain than the hiraki and everyone else, especially the hiraki, was there to witness it.   
  
"Is it just me or did we actually see..." Tristan asked, "a dog beating the shit out of Bakura?"  
  
Anubis walked up to the ruthlessly beaten up yami as he knelted by his wounded boy. He sniffed around the boy and then picked up what he wanted to find...  
  
The Milliuem Eye.   
  
"Mine..." Anubis cried cheerfully as he waved his tail, "I never had this much fun so long...but thanks to you, you've just made my job a bit tougher. I knew I should never let that ring out of my sight. Oh well, I'm only a God."  
  
He quietly stood up and began to walk towards the center of the room, leading towards a sachophigi and he placed the golden mystical eye on where it once was held, waving his tail as he was doing this.  
  
Ryou ran towards Bakura, picking him us and held him. Ryou was glad that Bakura didn't leave him and the fact the theif was too badly beaten up to hurt anyone.  
  
"Serves you right for steal from a follower of Anubis," Yami said as he looked down at Bakura.   
  
"do s...s-hut...up p-pharoah," Bakura muttered weakly.   
  
"Since when did Shadi..." Yugi began as he looked at "Shadi".  
  
"Oh, you finally figure it out?" Scales began, "Took ya long enough, boy. Anubis created Shadi so he can live with the rest you mortal blundering idiots."   
  
"What the?!!! The scales talks!!"  
  
"Well no shit, sherlock."  
  
Anubis then turned around, facing everyone else.   
  
"Scales," Anubis said, "please be nice to the Pharoah and his loyal friends."   
  
"Speak for yourself," Scales replied.   
  
The God of Death sighed to himself. Some things will never change after a few millenia.   
  
****  
  
It was another lazy sunny afternoon. Bakura was iching himself since the bandages were driving him off the wall, but Ryou insisted they stay on so they will aid the ring theif. Everyone else decided to just relax and take the luschious rays of the golden sun.   
  
Well save for a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon who was being chased down by Seto since the three foot tall dragon held the CEO's wallet in his jaws.  
  
And Anubis, was just lying there, resting on a Egyptian decorated towel while being curled up into a ball. Yami was stroking the deity's long pointy ears. This pleased the deity a lot. It was very rare if a human was petting a God like this.  
  
Anubis like this. He like this a lot as he was waving his tail happily.   
  
"So how did a God of the Dead become the sole caretaker of the legendary Milliuem Items?" Yami asked as his finger were stroking Anubis' ears playfully.   
  
"Mmm..." Anubis purred, "it's actually a punishment by the rest of the Gods for something I did."  
  
"A punishment? For what? Aiding Set, the God of Chaos, into creating the Magician of Black Chaos?"   
  
"No...it was far worse than that."  
  
"Far worse? What could be far worse than that?"  
  
Anubis then raised his head as he looked towards the ancient spirit with his dark eyes. His tail stopped waving.   
  
"Try chasing down loyal guardian cats of Batest for your own amusement," Anubis sternly replied.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
